Roses are Red
by brilliantblonde
Summary: What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. *The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.*
1. Ancient History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ancient History**

It was a bright sunny Friday, and Hermione decided that she might as well walk home from work and try to enjoy the weather. _The road to her flat from the library took only about fifteen minutes to walk anyways, _she thought, _and now I can make plans for this evening._ Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt, _because absolutely no one will be there waiting for me._ Her mind wandered over the past months she had spend with Ron, and then through the last couple of days she had spent alone.

She did not regret breaking off their relationship, she knew she could never find happiness through it; but she did regret giving him so much hope and time, and then crushing his dreams. While she was the center of his world, she had made herself believe that something good could come of it. Then of course the silver lining fades, and life gets in the way. Ron seemed to have less and less time for her, not because he cared any less, but because he grew complacent. The distance grew; she stopped trying as hard, and eventually realized that they would never work. He was like her brother. That was all. Of course, he had had other ideas and refused to accept anything less. Since that fateful night three days ago, neither had spoken a word to each other. Harry tried to help, but he took Ron's side (Hermione blamed the whole 'best mates for life' thing), he claimed that she did not give it enough time. Ginny was there too, but she was also obliged to help her brother out, talk to Harry (to whom she was engaged), and juggle a new job. All of these other responsibilities meant that, although she had good intentions, she had barely listened to Hermione for thirty minutes before rushing to a meeting with her new boss.

Before she knew it, Hermione arrived at her home. She trudged into the kitchen and looked around thinking, _I could make spaghetti, Ron's favorite, umm… or I could make pizza, but I won't eat a whole one… what about… oh forget it…_ she gave up. This little problem was the final straw, and she was soon in bed, curled up with her favorite book.

The next morning, after a dreamless sleep, she awoke to her stomach growling, reminding her of her skipped meal. She quickly showered and changed and hurried to the kitchen. Having decided to make a harmless egg, she got out a frying pan and put some bread in the toaster. Right before she turned on the stove (she still cooked the muggle way out of habit and comfort), Harry apparated into her flat.

"It's polite to knock," she snapped, not in the mood to be told how to mend her broken relationship.

"I thought friends were always welcome," Harry responded a bit harshly, but she only bit back,

"Only when they act like friends." Their conversation quickly matured into a heated argument leading to Hermione apparating away from any further dispute. It was Saturday and she had weekends off, so she went to the first place she could think of, Diagon Alley. Although never really prone to drinking, she went to the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of escaping. She ordered some fire whiskey, disregarding the hour of day, figuring that one bottle would not hurt a bit. The door creaked open, and her eyes ventured around the room, falling on a certain blonde figure that had a very distinct part in her past. Draco apparently did not notice her and walked right up to the bar next to her to order his own fire whiskey. Soon he noticed her staring at him, and he glanced at her with weary eyes and stated,

"Never expected you to be one to drink, Granger."

She answered a bit unsteadily at first, "Well, I would have thought that you would never go near a public bar." Then she said, glaring, "It's filled with so many mudbloods."

"Look Granger," He practically shouted, "if you want to drag up ancient history, be my guest, but this is all on you!"

"Ancient history?!" She fired back, "The war ended less than a year ago, with you on the opposing side! Since when is that ancient history!"

Regret flickered across his face, but Hermione did not see it, then he said venomously, "Of course, since we all had a choice in which side we fought with!" He added, "Not that you would ever try to see someone else's side of things, when yours is always right!" This last statement struck a little too close to home with the arguments she had had with Ron through Harry. Her hunger, emotions, and stress all seemed to crash down on her at once. Suddenly she felt lightheaded, then spots of black clouded her vision. She tried to say something, but immediately fell into a blissful state of oblivion.


	2. Just Wanted To Say Thanks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Wanted To Say Thanks**

Draco had watched his words bring buried emotions to her face. Then when he had expected her to fight back fiercely, he was surprise to see exhaustion dominate her features, and soon the focus leave her eyes. He thought she had mumbled something, but then she started to fall out of her seat. Without knowing what else to do, or by pure reaction (as he would tell people later), he caught her. And thought, _what could this witch have gone through to be in such bad shape._ All through Hogwarts he had grudgingly admired her strength and determination. Nothing could keep her down and she always did everything perfectly. Since he would never admit that he was worried, Draco decided that the "balance of the universe" would suffer if he left her in this pitiful condition and apparated her to his manor.

* * *

_Hmmm… this bed smells really good… oh and it feels really soft _stretch _where am I_, Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. She screamed and almost fainted again. Draco quickly offered her water and a plate of cranberry bread. She definitely did not trust Draco, but her hunger was so strong that after eyeing the food suspiciously she proceeded to devour it.

Relief had flooded through Draco, not that he acknowledged the emotion, when Hermione had opened her eyes (quickly followed by pain when she had screamed). She had slept for the rest of the day, through the night, and into the next morning. Now he looked at her with an amused expression, while she ate as if she had the last piece of bread on earth.

Eventually she started eating more humanely and decided that she should thank Draco for her food and the bed, she cleared her throat, "Umm...Malfoy...well, I… justwantedtosaythanksforeverything." she said the last part in a rush, feeling very odd thanking him and not really knowing how to go about it.

Draco looked at her, clearly not knowing what to do either and cautiously said, "Yeah… well, no problem. I mean I am human… and I couldn't just leave you there." She giggled at his awkward response and then realized hers had been even worse and laughed some more. This broke the ice, and, with them both still in shock at the other side of each other, they (amazingly) started talking about where their lives had gone. Draco learned about Hermione's troubles and how she had ended up in the bar, and then he told her why he had been there (still with no idea why he was talking to her).

Hermione was thinking the exact same thing as Draco started explaining how his mother had died from depression shortly after his father had died in Azkaban. _What a terrible thing to happen, even to Malfoy, _Hermione thought, then gasped when she found out that Draco was more relieved by their deaths. He told about how he was forced into everything by curses and punishment, and that it was only after their deaths that he was able to experience freedom for the first time. Of course, one lifted weight was quickly replaced with another as he was left in charge of all of the Malfoy estate.

The conversation quickly progressed and the time flew by; both were astounded when they saw that it was almost 11 o'clock.With this new revelation, Hermione sadly stated, "Well, I have work tomorrow, and I will need to get up at 5, so I should probably get going."

"Oh," Draco said, finding himself glum at the thought of her leaving, "I guess that's a good idea. Perfect Granger can't be late," he joked with good nature. Hermione found herself laughing along and said with a smile,

"Who would have guessed that I would ever have laughed at one of your jokes." Draco grinned in response and said, "Well, that's definitely a sign that things can change," and then asked casually, "where do you work anyways?"

"The library," Hermione stated with a matter-of-fact air.

Laughing again, Draco said, "Of course. I guess not everything can change." She nodded, still smiling, and gave him a hug. Saying a quick thank you and goodbye before apparating away.

Draco was left stunned. Nobody had ever hugged him before. Sure he had dated people, but he usually just made-out with them; and then there was his mother, who had just given him an awkward pat for show.

That night he went to bed very confused, but woke up in a lighter mood than usual.

* * *

_Wow._ Hermione mused, _and to think I was actually enjoying my self with Draco Malfoy. Wonders never cease to amaze me. _She had just arrived on the doorstep of her flat, and was standing in front of her door lost in thought when it started raining. Laughing she looked up and thought, _Well I guess our break of good weather is gone now,_ before rushing inside.


	3. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Hold Your Breath**

The next day, Hermione was working at the library desk with Harry watching her silently. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to come up with something to say. Then Draco walked in, and Hermione was shocked to find that she had mentally referred to him by his first name. _Apparently it only takes one night to change someone's point of view if they're willing,_ she laughed to herself. The look she gave him was full of curiosity and a bit of fear; she had no idea how much he had changed in one day. The look he returned almost made her laugh. He seemed to be doing everything within his power not to smile at her. Incognito he winked at her and proceeded with his usual insults, though, she noticed there was no bite to them. She responded in the same fashion, the look in her eyes conflicting the meaning of her words. The most important part of their conversation went something like this,

"I bet you spend every waking hour in this library Granger," Draco sneered. "It's not like you have any friends to spend time with, save Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die, but everyone knows they just use you for your looks."

"Oh really, well everyone says the same about you." Hermione responded, wondering if he had just called her pretty, "At least I don't spend my life in a dungeon. Great social life, 'so how are my prisoners doing today?' " she finished sarcastically.

"If you were wondering," Draco shot back, "I go many places, in fact, I am going to _Pizza Palace_ tonight at 7:30."

"Sounds lovely, but I bet you're going alone." Hermione smirked.

Draco gave his own smirk and said in a low voice, "But I don't have to be," and walked out the door hoping she got the hint. Hermione looked after him puzzled, _did _Draco Malfoy_ just ask me to dinner? _She wondered to herself. _He must have. Well this should be a new experience… I wonder what I should wear…_ Her plans were interrupted by a certain Mr. Potter, who had apparently not been listening to the content of their "discussion."

"Who would have thought that he would be here?" Harry commented, "I haven't seen the ferret in months." He laughed, "Whatever you said must have been pretty insulting, because he didn't even pick up a book."

Hermione gasped, "You're right!" and added to herself, _so he must have come in for the sole purpose of inviting me to dinner._ A smile graced her lips and Harry laughed harder thinking that she was pleased with herself for ruining his plans.

* * *

That night found Hermione in a pretty spring dress with her hair down in ringlets and a brush of makeup upon her face. Sitting across from non other than Draco Malfoy at Pizza Palace. "So," Draco started making small talk, "what are you going to order?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I was actually thinking about letting you order and stealing your food," she smirked, "so get a big plate." They continued with their light banter for a while, but it soon progressed to a more detailed conversation. Before either knew it, they had finished eating and were ready to go.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Draco." Hermione said, feeling a shiver run down her spine when she said his name.

He looked at her, taking in her beauty for yet another time that night, and responded with, "The pleasure was all mine."

"So," she continued, "do you think you'd ever want to do this again?"

He replied impishly, "Maybe… I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow night, my house, at 8."

"Fine," she answered, "I just might be there. But…" she continued with a grin, "don't hold your breath." With that she quickly kissed him on the cheek and apparated away, before he even had time to arrange his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D and I promise a cookie to anyone who reviews :D. Also, there is a link on my page that will let you see the outfit hermione wore to dinner, if you want to see it. Well, thats all for now, see you soon. :)


	4. Stranger Things Have Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have includedthe epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stranger Things Have Happened**

Throughout the next couple of weeks, they continued meeting each other, until Draco finally made it into something a little bit more. "Hermione, I know that we've only been able to stand being in close proximity to each other for a little while," he mentally reprimanded himself with the knowledge that it was his fault they had not had years of pleasant memories already, and continued, "but, in this short time I have gotten to know the most amazing person I have ever met." He flashed her a breathtaking smile that he was beginning to use more and more often before continuing, "I know it is too early to discuss marriage, but I want to make you a promise."

_Marriage,_ she thought awed, _I… wow… if it had been Ron, I would be trying to come up with dozens of excuses, but with Draco, I can't think of any objections. Maybe…. just maybe, I really do like him. Maybe enough to spend the rest of my life with him._ She sighed contently with a smile and looked up to see Draco holding out a rose to her. This was definitely not an ordinary rose, you could tell that at a glance. It had the richest color she had ever seen, and it seemed to almost glow from within; immediately Hermione's mind brought up images of the rose from _Beauty and the Beast_.

He interrupted her musing, "This rose is enchanted," _Go figure, _she thought, while he continued, "right now, as you can see, it is red. It represents," he coughed, not sure how she would take this, "the love between us." Draco looked at her, and saw her smiling. Encouraged, he continued with the rest of his speech, "The color ranges from white to the deep red you see here, and it will change according to our relationship. This is a token of my love for you, a promise that it will never change…" he continued talking, but by this point Hermione was not paying attention. All she could think about was one little fact, _HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! _she chanted over and over again in her head. Sure, she had hoped for this, and even suspected as much, but proof, real physical proof that she was not just a passing toy was still music to her ears. Eventually, he stopped talking and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He responded passionately, and both pulled away gasping for air.

* * *

When Hermione got home from her lovely evening with Draco, her happy mood ended harshly. Waiting for her was none other than Harry Potter. He smiled at her from her couch and asked politely if she had had a nice evening. She answered in the affirmative, and Harry continued, "I'm very glad you had a nice night, but someone who you once called one of your best friends is completely miserable." She grimaced know that he was trying to guilt her into taking, a now to late, Ron back. Of course, he continued, "Ron has been a good sport, trying to get through this, and believe me when I say he's tried everything. But, all he has accomplished is digging himself deeper and deeper into his hole of depression."

Hermione could not take much more of this and interrupted, "Look Harry, I know you really care for Ron and his happiness, and so do I. The only problem with that is if I was with Ron I would be completely miserable. Yes, I would," she glared as he made to put in his two sense, "And now I know that more than ever. I have found someone who I love. Granted, it was a bit unexpected, but stranger things have happened..." Her train of thought trailed off as she tried to find something stranger.

Harry took this opportunity in an attempt to clear up so of his bewilderment, "And who might that be?"

An internal conflict roared within Hermione. Sure, they had both known that the time would come to tell other people about their relationship, but they were hoping to wait a while and do it together. _Oh well, _Hermione thought bitterly, _I guess now's as good a time as any to get this _lovely_ experience over with._ "Draco Malfoy." She said simply and walked into the other room. She sighed when the sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears, and slowly turned around to face her friend.

Her "friend" screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! Hermione! I trusted you, and he's MALFOY! The FERRET! You know, the one who was inhumanly hideous to you for seven plus years?!" He ranted on as Hermione rubbed her temples, wondering whether or not she should have just lied to him.

Finally she shouted, "But he was there for me! When neither you nor Ron was. Of course, I haven't forgotten the past, but he _has_ changed. Grown up, so to speak. And you should too." All Harry could do was glare at her, with betrayal shouting from his eyes louder than his words ever could. After he left her flat, Hermione broke down sobbing on her bed, welcoming oblivion when sleep finally chose to grace her.


	5. Just A Little Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. *The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.*

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just A Little Chat**

Draco walked into the library in a good mood that quickly turned sour at Hermione's appearance. Concern shot through him when he saw the circles under her eyes and the worn expression on her face. Quickly deciding that he did not care what other people thought, he walked up to her and said, "Love, what happened? Can I help?" Then he gave her the most comforting hug he could. All spectators stared in shock, they were used to the stinging comments these two usually shared, not this. He ignored their stares and continued to hold Hermione gently. She explained to him what had happened with Harry and he calmed her as best he could. Soon he decided that he had to have his own talk with Harry and set things straight. Nobody could do this to _his_ girl and be left unattended.

He persuaded Hermione to take an early lunch break and he took her out to ice cream. Despite her fears about her friends, Hermione found her self brightening up. Draco just seemed the lighten the mood, and she could not help it. When she went back to work, Hermione was positive that some type of solution would present itself. She was not too far off the mark.

That night when she got home she was greeted once more by Harry. This time, instead of being angry, his face was filled with indecision. "Hi, Hermione," He started, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Despite the words, it sounded suspiciously like a question to Hermione. He continued, "Malfoy came over to see me today," *pause* "and he showed me some things. I don't say that I approve of your relationship, but I guess I'll tolerate it. Unless," he added suddenly fierce and a tad hopeful, "unless, he does anything, no matter how small, to make me second guess my assessment of the situation."

Hermione was overjoyed, she might sort of have one of her friends back! Anything was better than nothing, _Not that Draco is nothing, _her mind added, and she smiled while saying, "Thank you, Harry! You don't know how much this means to me, I was so afraid that I would lose you. But," she puzzled, "what on earth did he say to you?"

Harry grumbled something about no dark mark, a rose, guilt trip, and loving his friends no matter what and then said, "Nothing really, just a little chat." Hermione laughed, but let it pass, not wanting to ruin the fragile 'peace' that had barely settled.

Instead she said, "Well, I'm sure you must be hungry, it's dinnertime and I'm famished" her stomach growled adding emphasis, and they both laughed before she continued, "let me take you out for dinner, and then we can talk about everything." Not remembering the last pleasant evening they had spent together, Harry readily agreed (not to mention that he was really hungry too).

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was really short, and I'm sorry to say, but the next one is also. I promise the last one will be longer! I'd love some reviews to see what you thought about it, too!


	6. Can You Hear Me Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. *The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can You Hear Me Now**

The weeks were passing in a blur, we find Hermione daydreaming behind her desk in the library. It was in the afternoon on Thursday, so there was almost nobody in the building. A smile graced her lips as she thought of the present she had given Draco a week before.

*flashback*

"Hello love," Draco greeted her. They were at her apartment, and she had promised him a surprise. As soon as he walked through the door he looked around expectantly.

Hermione laughed and said, "You look like a four-year old that knows he is getting a new toy truck." He stuck out his tongue impishly, but stopped searching for his mysterious gift. Shaking her head and smiling she handed him a package that was a little bit smaller than a tissue box. Draco grabbed it and furiously started tearing at the wrapping paper. Hermione shook with laughter when he finally got out the gift and stared at it. He tried opening and closing it, pressing it's buttons, turning it over, and finally tossing up in the air; but nothing happened. Soon enough he turned to her with his puzzled expression. Almost in hysterics now she took the present and pressed a button. He jumped when the object made a noise and lit-up.

In an attempt to stop laughing, she started to explain, "This is a," *laugh* "phone." *more laughs* "It's something that muggles use," finally in control of herself, she looked for Draco's reaction and found him staring at the cell phone in wonder, so she continued, "you can use it to talk to people from far away, kind of like talking through fireplaces. Only when you talk on the phone you can't see the other person. Here let me show you," she pulled out her own phone and dialed his new number. Draco jumped again when the phone started ringing and vibrating. Smiling, she handed it to him and told him to push the talk button. He did, and returned to staring at her blankly; she sighed and put it up to his ear. Then, she said hello into her end, and he gasped. Laughing again she said, "It doesn't even matter how far apart we are."

"Really?" He said in awe and ran into another room. "Hello, Hermione? Can you hear me?" He practically shouted.

Hermione cringed at the loud voice in her ear and responded, "Yes, Draco. I can hear you, and you don't have to shout."

"Oh," he apologized. Then said with enthusiasm, "This is awesome! How come wizards don't use ffffoones?" Hermione laughed again and said something about how the lowly muggle born were actually more technologically advanced than wizards.

*end of flashback*

She had continued his education of how to use a phone, and giggled now, thinking of his amazement at every new thing he learned. _Next, I can teach him how to use computers,_ she thought, _that will be an undertaking._ She checked her text messages and quickly responded to Draco, smiling, then looked at the clock. She was amazed to find that it was almost five, people would soon be coming in from after their work.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to post this one early, since both this chapter and the one before were really short. I'll post the last one on saturday, and it is longer.


	7. Pwetty Fwower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, one- I would not be here writing about it, and two- I would not have included the epilogue to completely screw up people's dreams of DMHG.**

* * *

**Setting:** After Hogwarts and the war.

**Summary:** What might have happened after the war, if Draco and Hermione had chanced to meet. *The epilogue in the 7th book is completely disregarded, and the characters are a bit OC.*

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pwetty Fwower**

That night she was going on a very formal date with Draco, it was their four month anniversary. She decided to wear a dark brown dress that complemented her curves, high heels, and some simple jewelry; then she let her hair fall over her shoulders in soft curls. Draco picked her up at seven and took her to one of the nicest restaurants in town, _La Rev_, meaning "the dream."

The evening passed, and they were still deep in conversation when the waiter brought out their dessert. Draco suddenly looked very nervous and quickly nodded to their server, who set down the elaborate chocolate cheesecake in front of Hermione. Her eyes widened as she saw an extra sparkle in the chocolate, and turned to see Draco kneeling before her.

"Hermione," He started bravely, "I know this may seem sudden to you, but I am completely positive I have met the love of my life." *dramatic pause* "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride."

The words were barely out of his mouth when she jumped into his arms. Considering that he was kneeling, this action succeeded in knocking him to a more-or-less sitting position on the floor. This caused many stares to come their way, but Hermione was too busy screaming "YES!" at the top of her lungs to notice. Laughing Draco got both of them off the floor and took the ring out of her cake. Kissing her, he put the still icing covered ring onto her finger, showing his claim to the world.

* * *

They next weeks were spent planning their wedding. The Grangers were overjoyed that their 'little girl' was happy, and insisted on helping with everything. Ginny was soon in on the action as well. Hermione supposed her quick acceptance meant that Harry had talked to her; in addition to the redhead's love for parties and their details. As for Draco's side of things: his family had died in the war; Pansy was completely mortified by the entire affair, and, much to Hermione's joy, wanted nothing to do with it; while Blaise and most of the others just followed Draco's lead, like usual, and accepted the couple.

The colors chosen were midnight blue and silver, and the elaborate decorations would have made royalty jealous, and a Malfoy proud (which, of course, it did). The wedding took place in a magnificent cathedral and continued with the reception at Malfoy Manor. They their honeymoon in Greece and other places along Mediterranean Sea.

* * *

**Epilogue**

*three years later*

A little blonde boy around two years old came running through the house. Panting he stopped in front of Hermione, who smiled down at him, "Yes, Adrian? Can I help you?"

With big eyes he showed her his hand and said, "Mommy, I twied to pick you a pwetty fwower, but...but…" he started crying, "it cutted me and now I'm bleeding!" His mother gently examined his hand and found a scratch on the palm.

Trying to hide her smile she said, "Let me kiss it and make it better," she proceed to kiss it and make it better. Then she continued, "Now, why don't you show me that mean flower who dared to hurt my son." He lead her out to the garden and pointed at a mangled rose barely attached to its steam. She carefully cut it lose and put it into some water. Adrian saw that he had completed his task, and, smiling, he left in search of another adventure.

Hermione stared at the deep red rose her son had given her, then she looked at the kitchen table and saw another rose. This one made the first rose pale in comparison. It was from her husband, and it was just as red as the day he had given it to her. At the moment, Hermione was very contented with life. She knew it was not perfect, but right now all she wanted was for her rose to stay red for an extremely long time.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you liked it! :D I'd be eternally grateful to anyone who lets me know what they thought about it. :) Also, on my home page is the outfit Hermione wore for the dinner, her wedding outfit, and the bridesmaids' attire.


End file.
